


Alice on the Bench

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Community: 50scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Alice, during the trial scene from the book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice on the Bench

Title: Alice on the Bench  
Fandom: Alice in Wonderland, general book series  
Author: karrenia  
Words: 323  
Rating: General Audiences  
Prompt: #43 hands  
19/50  
"Alice on the Bench" by karrenia

Honestly, it was becoming extremely difficult to distinguish sounds and shapes, and sizes in the misty haze of the courtroom and not just because she was extremely fatigued. The proportions well all slightly out of plumb as Alice suddenly remembered her sister remarking once about their father's mauve and grey tie that he had worn for her fifth birthday celebration.

For another thing, all of the participants seemed to be shouting out at each other and she never did quite figure exactly who was supposed to be on trial; oh she recognized a few of the faces in both the juror's box and the judge, such as Bill the Lizard, and the bailiffs, Humpty Dumpty and his brother who stood stiff as posts one to either side of the judge's bench.

The faces and diverse personalities that she had known during her stay in this underground world blurred in and out of her vision. Her hands were shaking and it seemed that she was short of breath, a whoosh of both shock and surprise escaped her and suddenly the chair in which she had been sitting as demurely as ever her sister or her governess might have wished for was too small and Alice tumbled over backwards, sprawling on the ground in an ungainly heap.

Blushing furiously, Alice stood up and began to put her skirts in order, hoping no one had noticed the mishap.

At that particular instant it suddenly occurred to her with a flash of insight, that really, they were all a pack of cards and she strode forward to knock over the benches of the assorted animals and playing cards. She shook her head and suddenly the blurring became a distinct blackness in her field of vision and that was the last thing she knew before she lost consciousness. As she did so, she thought, ‘But how can one fall asleep in the middle of a dream?’


End file.
